My finale
by HR always live on
Summary: How I would have written the last episode of S8. Not sure which way this is going to go, but I love Mark and Lexie together. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**My take on the end of series 8. I was very unhappy with it, so I'm doing my own version. Only my second attempt at Grey's fanfiction so I hope its okay.**

* * *

Mark groaned. He was just coming to, the fresh air blowing across his face. The last thing he remembered was the engines of the plane failing and the whole thing coming down around them while people screamed. Eventually, after long seconds of reliving that, he opened his eyes. He found himself staring at the sky and he did a mental inventory. Everything seemed okay. Both arms and legs were still attached, and he only had a minor pain in his chest. Probably when he hit the side of the plane, he thought to himself. Sitting up he thought he could hear someone in the distance screaming. Then he realised his ears were ringing and whoever it was wasn't that far away. Shakily he found his feet and saw that twenty yards away Cristina was doing the same thing.

"Are you okay?" he called to her.

"I think so," she said. "You?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Have you seen Mer?"

"No, I've only just come around," Mark replied. "Where is everyone?"

"Arizona's screaming," Cristina replied unhelpfully.

"Lexie? Derek?"

"I don't know," Cristina said. "Oh shut up!" she shouted at Arizona, who quickly did, tears still rolling down her face. Arizona's leg looked like it was trapped by the body of the plane, but otherwise she seemed unhurt "Have you seen anyone else?"

"No," Arizona said, shaking her head. "Wait, listen." They all did and heard a metal banging. They all looked at each other. "Go," Arizona said. "I'll be fine." Mark and Cristina followed the noise at least two hundred yards to the rest of the debris. Someone was banging against the side of the plane. They both ran to whoever was trapped.

"Oh Mer," Cristina said sadly as she crouched down to see her friends bloody face in the small gap between the earth and the remnants of the plane.

"Hi," she said in a breathless voice.

"God, you always have to be the centre of attention don't you?" Cristina said with a smile. "What hurts?"

"My legs," Meredith said. "I think they're both broken. My arm… I can't feel it at all. Breathing is a bit difficult. Derek?"

"We don't know," Mark said. "We haven't found him yet. Or Lexie."

"Well go find them!" Meredith said instantly. She struggled to move to do it herself but then seemed to remember that she was trapped. "I need to know they're okay. Go find them Mark. Please."

He looked at Cristina who nodded. "We'll be fine."

"I'll be back when I've found them," Mark said. They both nodded. Mark moved away, looking desperately through the wreckage for the two people who were still missing.

"Lexie! Derek!"

"…Here…" Mark turned on the spot and ran back the way he'd come. Laying with her arm trapped under the wreckage was Lexie.

"Hi," he said with a smile, crouching down to her level.

"You took your time," she said with slightly heavy breathing.

"How you doing?"

"My hand," Lexie said. "My right hand I don't think its there any more. I can't feel… anything below the elbow."

"Right. What about everything else?" Mark asked quickly. "Anything else hurt?"

"No. Just my arm. My hand," she said. "How does it look?" Mark stroked her hair and smiled at her before moving to see. Her arm was trapped under a random beam of metal but as he looked around he saw twenty feet away a amputated hand lying on the leaves. He froze as he looked at it, and instinctively knew it belonged to her.

"You look okay," he lied. "You're going to be fine."

"Really?" she breathed, her hazel eyes boring into his.

"Yeah," he said, still smiling at her. He reached for her free hand and squeezed it gently.

"Oh. That bad?"

"No," he said. "I just wanted to hold your hand."

"Hows… everyone else?"

"We're all okay," he said quickly. "Listen, I need to get back to the body of the plane. I want the first aid kit, and I need to get fluids into you. We need to keep you hydrated so you stay awake and alert. Can you hold on for me? I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"O… Okay," she said, a small smile on her face. "Come back though. Please."

"Of course I will," Mark said confidently. Without thinking about it too much he gently kissed her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked happily, even in the dire circumstances.

"Just because," he said with the usual Mark Sloan charm and smile. "Do not fall asleep, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Mark squeezed her hand tightly before letting go and running full pelt back to the main part of the wreckage.

* * *

**Worth Continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing spooks fanfiction for so long that I was nervous going into something else, so thank you all for the reviews. They really make my day. By the way, I'm making this up as I go along...**

* * *

Cristina held Meredith's hand, trying to keep her holding on. "Derek?"

"Still don't know," Cristina said. "Marks gone to look for him, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Are you?" Meredith asked, turning her head to look at her friend. "Sure?"

"He'll be better than you," she said.

"Thanks for that," Meredith's breathing was heavy "Can you go… find Derek."

"I can't leave you," Cristina said simply.

"I need to know he's okay," she replied. "Please?"

"No," Cristina said. "He'll be fine, and I'm not leaving you."

"What if it were Owen?" Meredith asked, watching her closely.

"I still wouldn't leave you," Cristina said, even though she wasn't entirely sure that was true.

"Cristina?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't feel my feet anymore. They've gone numb."

"Its just shock," Cristina said, trying to hide her worry. "Its not serious."

"You think?" Meredith asked slowly.

"I'm smarter than you," Cristina said. "Of course I'm right." Meredith laughed and after a second Cristina joined in.

* * *

"Drink this." Mark held a water bottle out to Lexie and she swallowed thirstily.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mark looked around at the metal crushing her arm.

"I could move that," he said.

"You could," she said. "But if you did, I'd start bleeding from my arm," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "From the stump where my hand no longer is."

"You don't know that," he said, trying to keep her talking. "Just cause you can't feel it doesn't mean its not there."

"Mark," she said in her most honest voice. "I can't stand it when you lie to me. Tell me the truth."

He paused before speaking, weighing each word before he spoke. "Your right hand is twenty feet away. Its not a guillotine injury which means, even if we somehow made it to a hospital within the next hour or so…"

"It couldn't be reattached anyway," Lexie finished for him. "Oh God," she said shaking her head.

"No, no, no," Mark said as she stilled and closed her eyes. "Do not give up. You can't give up."

"My career's over," she said, eyes still closed.

"I don't care," he said. "Open your eyes. I love you."

"No you don't," she said shaking her head. "You're only saying that because I said it a few days ago. If I wasn't trapped under a metal pole, you wouldn't be saying that."

"Its true," he said in a quiet voice. "Maybe the danger has spurred me into action but it doesn't make it any less true. I love you. I'll always be in love with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Now, I want to get that beam off of you and tourniquet your arm, so you can sit up and I can see what other injuries you have, okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "Its not like I can lose my right hand twice is it?"

"Right," Mark said, trying to hide the fear about what he was going to do. "Tell me when you're ready."

"What if I'm injured elsewhere?" Lexie asked. "Moving it will only make other injuries worse."

"I could leave you stuck under the pole?" Mark suggested making her laugh.

"Can you… kiss me first? Just in case something happens?"

"Nothings going to happen," he said firmly and confidently.

"Please."

He paused but then closed the gap and brushed his lips against hers, softly and slowly.

"You ready?" he whispered against her.

"Yeah, go for it." Mark kissed the back of her hand and took his shirt off, intending to use it to tie around her arm when he got her free. "Oh, do I get a show first?"

"Very funny," Mark said with a raised eyebrow. He stood up and braced himself against the steel which was heavier than it looked. Just before he put his strength into action he heard footsteps behind him.

"Mark." He turned and saw Derek walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" Mark called.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "You?"

"Helping get Lexie out of this," Mark said and for the first time Derek saw his sister in law trapped beneath the rubble. "You want to give me a hand?"

"Not a good choice of words Mark," Lexie said quietly.

"On the count of three," Derek said, bracing himself on the other side opposite Mark.

"One, two, three!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the story alerts and especially the reviews everyone! They really make my day. I'm trying to get this written as quickly as possible, so I apologise for all inaccuracies. Also I'm making up the medical details, but I hope its enjoyable all the same.**

* * *

"Yeah over there," Derek said as they both heaved the metal pole away from Lexie.

"Put it down," Mark breathed. They both did breathing heavily with the effort. Mark felt incredibly grateful Derek had chosen this moment to turn up, as he couldn't have lifted that by himself. Mark crouched down next to Lexie and put the tourniquet on her right arm to stop the bleeding as much as possible. While he was doing this he spoke to his friend. "Derek, you need to go to Meredith."

"Why?" he asked, fear filling his face.

"She's not in a good way," Mark said quietly. "Cristina's with her, you should go."

"Where?" Derek said quickly.

"That way," Mark replied, pointing left. Without pausing to say anything else Derek ran in the direction Mark had indicated while he looked at Lexie's face, worried that her eyes were closed.

"Hey, Lex look at me," Mark said quietly. He slapped her face lightly, trying to rouse her. "Come on, look at me!"

"I'm here," she breathed, her eyes fluttering open and watching him. "Still here. I think… one of my ribs is broken."

"Is it puncturing your lung?" Mark asked quickly.

"I don't think so," she said. "You need to be careful if you move me."

"Right," Mark replied. "Maybe we shouldn't move you. But I'm here."

"That's good," she said, smiling at him sadly. "I need you to talk to me. I don't want to fall asleep."

"Okay," Mark said holding her hand tightly. "We're going to get out of here. They're going to find us and take us back to Seattle. You're going to be fine."

"Really?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Of course," he said smiling at her. He leaned in even closer and kissed her lips. "I promise."

"Good," Lexie said, her eyes boring into his. "I'd quite like to get out of here. I want to go home."

"I know," Mark replied. "Listen, we will all get out of here, and when we're back away from this mess, I'm going to marry you. We're going to be so happy together Lex, I promise."

"That's the worst proposal I've ever heard," Lexie said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "We need to go home… so you can do it properly."

"That sounds like a plan," Mark said. "I love you. Please, hold on."

"Mm," she murmured quietly. "Water?" He moved and got the bottle and gave it to her.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." He kept her hand tightly in his grip, refusing to let her go.

* * *

Owen was looking for Teddy. He was going to try and reason with her that she couldn't turn this amazing opportunity down, and especially not for him. It was too good to miss and this would never come around again.

"Dr Hunt?"

"Not now," Owen said immediately. No nurse or receptionist could tell him anything he'd want to know, he had to find Teddy. This woman wasn't even anyone he recognised.

"But this is important."

"What part of not now don't you understand?" Owen asked without turning around, still walking through the corridors of the hospital at high speed, turning into the cardio wing.

"Dr Hunt, you want to talk to me."

"Do I?" he asked sarcastically. He turned around as it became clear he wasn't going to be left alone.

"Your surgeons you sent to Boise? They've gone missing."

For the first time Owen started paying attention.

* * *

"Meredith!" Derek looked around, willing her or Cristina to come into view somewhere in the desolate landscape. "Meredith! Oh God," he added to himself. She could be anywhere around here. "Meredith!"

"Over here!" a distant shout came to his ears. He ran towards the voice and saw Cristina crouching down. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, ignoring the debris that littered the forest floor.

"Meredith!" He half collapsed, half fell next to Cristina, looking at his wife's pale face. Cristina let go of Meredith's hand and Derek immediately took her place, squeezing her hand gently.

"Where have you been?" Meredith asked breathlessly.

"Been looking for you," he said, smiling at her. "Wondering where you've got to. What hurts?"

"My legs are broken," Meredith said. "My feet are numb and my arm hurts. But I can still breathe… so that's something. How are you?"

"Fine, don't waste time worrying about me," Derek said.

"I want you to promise me…" Meredith started. "Look after Zola."

"No," Derek said quickly. "Do not do that. Do not try and say goodbye. You are going to be fine, do you hear me?"

"I know," Meredith breathed. "Its just in case."

"There is no just in case," Derek said quickly. "You will be fine."

"Derek… this hurts," she said in a low whisper. "How long before we're found?"

Derek looked at Cristina, not wanting to give the honest answer that in the worst case it could be days. Meredith wouldn't survive for days trapped under part of the plane and they both knew that. "Not long," he said squeezing her hand. "We're going to get you out.

"I love you Derek," Meredith said weakly.

"Stop it," he said trying to swallow the tears. Trying to think of something other than a lifeless Meredith on the ground. "Stop trying to make me let you go. I promise. You're going to be fine."

"Okay," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Meredith, no!" Cristina shouted. "Look at us!"

"So… tired…" Meredith replied, without opening her eyes. Derek moved his free hand to her neck and felt her pulse, reassuringly regular. Even though she'd lost consciousness, she was still alive, and that was something he had to hang on to.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to get her to wake up!" Derek said, still holding his wife's hand tightly. "She can't die, she has to stay awake!"

"I know," Cristina said. "But how do we do that exactly?"

"Go to the wreckage of the plane and get the oxygen."

"Be quiet," she replied.

"Cristina, we have to do something," Derek said desperately. "Come on, move!"

"Shut up."

"No, I'm not going to shut up!" Derek shouted. "This is Meredith, lying under pieces of an aircraft. I can't shut up. Why won't you help me?"

"Stop talking NOW!" Cristina screamed at him. Derek was so surprised that he fell silent.

And then he realised what she was talking about. A phone was ringing, somewhere close by.

"Find it," Derek whispered, not wanting to let go of Meredith's hand. Cristina nodded and followed the ringing noise as best she could. It took five seconds before the ringing stopped but she was still looking for it. Derek bent down to Meredith and squeezed her hand again. "Come on, open your eyes. I need to see you."

"It hurts," she said in a very small voice still with her eyes shut.

"I know," Derek said. "Keep talking to me. Say anything, I need to keep you alert and responsive."

"Derek, make sure Zola knows I love her," Meredith said, her eyes opening slowly.

"You can tell her yourself when we get home," Derek said squeezing her hand.

"I found it!" Cristina yelled. Derek turned and saw her waving the phone.

"Who are you calling?" he called back.

"Oh, I thought I'd call Owen to reminisce about our failed marriage while Meredith's trapped under a plane with broken legs," Cristina said sarcastically. "I'm calling emergency services Derek, what do you take me for?"

* * *

"I want to sit up," Lexie breathed.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mark said squeezing her hand.

"Please," Lexie said. "I can't keep laying down, its been hours."

"Alright," Mark said. He looked around but then decided the best thing to do would just be to have her leaving against him. "Don't move yourself, just let me. And tell me if it starts to hurt."

"Mark, I hurt all over," she said quietly.

"I shouldn't move you," he said quickly.

"Please, when's the last time I asked you for anything?" Lexie said with a small smile.

"Right, here we go," he said quietly. He moved her slowly and carefully and eventually she was leaning against his chest, her breathing coming a bit easier now.

"Thank you," she said. He stroked her hair quietly and they both sat in the silence, enjoying each others company and closeness, even in the dire circumstances.

* * *

"They're looking for us," Cristina said disconnecting the call. "Apparently our transmitter has been broken in the crash. They're working off of our last coordinates to try and find us. Search and rescue is on the way."

"About time," Derek murmured. "Who are you calling now?" he asked as Cristina hadn't moved to put the phone down.

"Now I am calling Owen," she said. "Maybe he can help with the attempt at finding wherever the hell we are."

"Sure," Derek replied. Cristina waited as the phone rang, waiting to be put through.

"Dr Hunt."

"Owen, its me," Cristina said.

"Where are you?" Owen asked instantly. "Boise called and said you haven't landed yet."

"Our plane crashed," Cristina said. "We have no idea where we are."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Meredith and Lexie aren't looking too great though," Cristina said. "I've already called 911 and they've started looking for us."

"Okay," Owen replied. "Don't hang up." Cristina nodded and watched as Derek stroked Meredith's hair, whispering to her to try and keep her conscious. Over the line she heard Owen calling and shouting to people all around him and a flurry of movement.

"How is everyone else?" Owen asked.

"Mark and Derek seem fine," she said.

"Arizona?" Cristina froze. She hadn't even thought of Arizona once since seeing Meredith trapped and in such danger.

"I don't know," Cristina said. "Her leg was under some rubble but we went to try and find everyone else. I haven't seen her since.

"Go find out," Owen said. "We're looking for you now. Call back when you know more."

"Right, okay," she said. "Owen?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She heard him sigh over the line. "Cristina, I'm sorry for everything. I love you too. Stay safe."

"I'll call when I can."

"Okay. Bye." Cristina put the phone down and immediately started to leave Meredith in search of Arizona.

"Where are you going?" Derek called.

"Arizona," she said quietly. "We left her alone. We have no idea how she is. Keep Mer talking." Derek nodded and Cristina hurried off.

* * *

**I'm making this up as I go along, but I hope its enjoyable. Thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they mean a lot to me. I have no idea how search and rescue would work so I'm making it up completely. Hope no one minds.**

* * *

"You took your time getting back to me," Arizona said as Cristina came into view.

"Sorry," she said, jogging to the blonde. "I got distracted. Search and rescue are looking for us now."

"Good," Arizona said fervently. "Because the adrenaline is wearing off and the pains setting in instead. How is everyone?"

"Lexie's lost her right hand. Mark and Derek are fine. Meredith's pinned under the plane and she can't feel her legs," Cristina said quickly. "We need to be found quickly. She doesn't look good."

"Mm," Arizona said closing her eyes. "Not to mention the fact that my leg is shattered and wants to drop off."

"You're going to be fine," Cristina said. "Just think of seeing Sophia and Callie when you get out of this."

"I thought you didn't like kids," Arizona said, confusion on her face as she looked at Cristina.

"Oh I don't," she agreed as she tried to find a water bottle in the debris. "But I recognise that others do. Plus your kid was a medical miracle that she managed to survive, so she gets a special pass."

"You really are a terrible godmother," Arizona said.

"Oh well," Cristina said, handing her the bottle. "Drink this. I'll be back but I want to check on Mer."

"Yeah," Arizona said. "I'll be fine. Just bored, but fine." Cristina flashed her a smile but then retreated back to find Derek and Meredith. She didn't want to leave Mer when she was in such danger.

* * *

Owen had been on the phone to at least a dozen people, trying to find his surgeons, leaving him to wonder how an aeroplane could crash and then vanish. He was trying hard not to think of Cristina because then the panic would set in. A panic he didn't want because he had to concentrate. The door to his office opened suddenly and he looked up.

"You paged?" Callie said. "Look, can we make this quick because I want to be home when Arizona arrives."

"Its about that actually," Owen said, not looking forward to the response he was going to get. "The plane crashed."

"WHAT!" Callie shouted, making several people passing the glass windows to stare for a few seconds. "Well how are they? Where are they?"

"Where, I don't know," Owen said. "Cristina called and said they were okay but they need to be found quickly. I just thought you should know. Your wife."

"Oh God," Callie said to herself over and over again. She half say half collapsed into Owen's chair as the phone started to ring again. Owen sighed and tried to stay calm.

* * *

Lexie still leant against Mark's chest and the pain was fading a bit now. She actually believed she might get out of this alive now. "Mark?"

"Yes? What is it? What hurts?" he asked instantly.

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly. "I just wanted to tell you that its okay. If you didn't mean what you said earlier. I wasn't doing good trapped under there and I thought I might die. Its okay if you were lying to me."

"Lex, look at me," Mark said in a low and seductive voice that she never had been able to resist even when she hadn't been injured in a plane crash. She turned slowly, even as she felt his arm around her waist gently. "If you never believe another word I say, I want you to believe this. I'm so in love with you. I never stopped."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Absolutely," he said. He closed the gap and gently pressed his lips to hers. She moaned slightly with passion rather than pain, and kissed him back as best she could in the awkward position.

"Why did it take a plane crash for you to say it then?" Lexie asked, her words whispering over his lips, still staying close.

"Because I'm a stupid man," he said planting another brief kiss on her lips. She smiled in agreement, her brown eyes sparkling at him.

"Mark, I want to see Meredith," Lexie said. "You said to Derek… she wasn't good."

"She isn't," Mark said. "I'll have to carry you, I don't want you walking."

"I've already lost a hand," she said. "How much worse can it get?"

"Your rib which you think is broken could puncture your lung and you could bleed to death," he said seriously.

"Alright, you can carry me," she said with a smile. He kissed her once more before taking her into his arms.

* * *

Derek put the oxygen mask on Meredith's face and was relieved that her chest was still rising and falling with her breathing, even though her eyes weren't open.

"Do you hear that?" Cristina asked. Derek listened and then agreed. "That's a helicopter."

"Oh please God be for us," Derek said. He was praying with every fibre of his being that it was search and rescue. The noise got louder and louder and he sighed as it seemed clear that it was looking for the plane. Cristina closed her eyes in relief as they could see the vehicle hovering above the tree tops. She stood up and started waving and screaming in desperation. Derek would have been doing something similar but he couldn't let go of Meredith's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark carried Lexie to Meredith, ignoring the twinge of pain in his spine as he did so. He was really too old for this.

"I can walk," she breathed.

"No, you can't," he said. "We're nearly there."

"Okay," she said, a slight smile on her face. "Mark? I love you."

"Don't try and say goodbye," he said firmly.

"I'm not," she said, nuzzling into his chest. "I thought I might get a similar reply."

"I'll tell you when we're out of here," he said.

"Fair enough," she replied.

"Lex!" She lifted her head and saw Derek crouching by the wreckage of the plane and Cristina on the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Mark asked.

"Wondering where the bloody helicopters gone," Cristina cursed. "It hovered for a few minutes than floated off. Yes hello?" Mark carried Lexie over to Derek who was still whispering to his wife.

"Mer?" Lexie said quietly. Meredith turned her head and looked at her sister. She shook Derek's hand from hers and pulled the oxygen mask from her mouth.

"How are you?"

"I've lost my right hand," Lexie said. "I'll be alright. You?"

"I hurt everywhere," Meredith said. "I'm glad you're here though. If anything happens to me, can you… look after Zola? She needs people who love her."

"You're going to be fine," Derek interrupted. "Do you hear me?"

"Lexie, promise me," Meredith said, taking a moment to breathe into the oxygen mask.

"I promise," Lexie said. "But you have to hold on."

"I'm trying," she replied. "I never wanted a sister you know."

"I think you made that clear the first time you met me," Lexie said with a smile.

"But in the end I'm glad I had you," Meredith said, her eyes opening a fraction.

"You're still going to have me," Lexie said.

"I love you," Meredith said as her eyes closed. "Both of you," she added in Derek's direction.

Before either Derek or Lexie could say anything Cristina came over. "Search and Rescue are on their way. They were looking for a place to land, they'll be here any minute.

"Just hold on," Derek said, squeezing Meredith's hand and putting the oxygen mask back on her. "A little while longer, that's all."

* * *

Everyone stood back as parts of the plane were being lifted off of Meredith's prone body. Derek was freely crying, separated from his wife for the first time since he'd found her in such danger. A loud creak from the plane drew all of their attention and they watched anxiously as parts were lifted from Meredith's body.

"Oh please be alive," Derek said to himself, over and over. It took about a minute, but it felt like hours and she was free of twisted metal and gasping for breath, now that her lungs were no longer being crushed.

"I can breathe…" she whispered as Derek helped her being loaded onto a stretcher. The rescuers didn't look like they wanted his help, but realised he wasn't going to be stopped. Mark, Lexie and Cristina watched in silence as both Derek and Meredith were taken from the scene and loaded into the waiting helicopter. Lexie leant against Mark again, relieved that help was finally here.

* * *

Arizona, Derek, Cristina and Meredith had all been airlifted to hospital, leaving Lexie and Mark alone in the forest. She was no longer bleeding so they had decided others needed medical attention more urgently than she did. And Mark had refused to leave her.

"Apart from the fact I have no hand and we've been in a horrific crash, this is nice," Lexie said. She elaborated at the look Mark gave her. "You and me alone. Like how it was before everything was messed up."

"Mm," he said. "I rather like holding you. I'm not going to leave you again."

"Julia?"

"She's perfectly nice," Mark said. "But she isn't you. She isn't the one I'm madly in love with."

"I hate you," Lexie said with a smile.

"No you don't," Mark said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For messing things up when all I wanted was you."

"Forget about it," he said. "All that's important is we get on a helicopter, and get back to Seattle. Go home."

"Mm," she said. "I want you to kiss me. Please?"

"You don't have to ask that," he said. He leaned over her and kissed her until they both heard the blades of the helicopter returning. "We're safe, he murmured across her lips. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then her body went limp and she collapsed in his arms.

"LEXIE!"

* * *

**Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing, but I want them all back in Seattle as soon as possible. I have no idea if anyone is going to die in this fic. Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the input and reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Also in my version Cristina didn't have a dislocated shoulder. Also character death warning!**

* * *

Back at Seattle, two doctors were on the operating table having emergency surgery while one was intubated in the ICU.

Derek was pacing the halls, up and down waiting for Bailey or Richard or anyone to give him an update on his wife's condition. Cristina sat crouched on the floor, her head in her hands. They both remembered vividly five years ago when she nearly drowned. They both were praying she'd be lucky again. She just had to be. The doors opened and they both looked up, feeling slightly disappointed to see Jackson.

"Cristina, we need you for Arizona," he said. She had a confused look on her face.

"Why?"

"It looks like she's got some glass in her chest, penetrating her heart," Jackson said. "Its moved deeper and she's not going to make it much longer. I know Meredith but…"

"Its fine," Cristina said. "I'll do it. Derek can you page me if…?"

"Yes," he said shortly, unable to think of anything beyond Meredith's immediate condition. Cristina left him with unease, but she didn't want Arizona to die either. The fact that Owen was operating on her too was a very small worry to her today. Over death and destruction, the fact that he'd slept with someone else was barely on her radar.

* * *

"Where are we?" Cristina asked as she stepped into the OR.

"Its not good," Owen replied. "Teddy's working on…"

"Mer," Cristina finished, trying not to think about it. "What's the problem?"

"Glass in the right ventricle."

"How's the rest of her?"

"Legs re-set but she had some heavy bleeding in the liver. Its been going on for hours. Then we found the problems with her heart. And called you."

"Okay, ten blade?"

* * *

Mark held Lexie's remaining hand, praying to a God he didn't really believe in that she'd wake up. Just before they'd been picked up, when she went limp there had been nothing wrong with her except simple exhaustion. An hour ago she'd been fighting the intubation tube and started breathing on her own. All they needed now was for her to wake up, but she should survive. Arizona on the other hand was looking a little more shaky from the sporadic reports he'd been getting.

"Mark…?" He looked up from her hand and saw her eyes watching him. He smiled at her, relieved that she was awake. "We made it out of there?"

"We did," Mark said, squeezing her fingers lightly. "You're going to be fine."

"I have no right hand Mark," she said. "How am I going to be fine? I'm never going to be a surgeon. I've spent more than twelve years studying and training for something I can no longer do. I'm not going to be fine."

"You're alive," he said, trying to remind her of the positive. "That's the main thing."

"I guess," she said. She sighed and forced a smile on her face. "Everyone else?"

"Meredith's in surgery. So is Arizona. I don't know anymore."

"How are you? You stopped to think about that yet?" she said. "While I love that you're here, you look exhausted."

"I'll be fine."

"Shame that you found another shirt though," she said, a genuine smile on her face this time. "I enjoyed you walking around shirtless for a while."

"I'm sure we can arrange that at some point in the future," he said. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I'm so tired," she admitted.

"Sleep," he said. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

"Okay," she said quietly. Her eyes fluttered closed. He thought she was asleep, but she was awake enough to mutter, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

An annoying beeping filled the relative silence of the OR and Cristina paused in the stitch she was pulling through Arizona's beating heart, trying to fix the hole in her heart. "Read it," Cristina said, knowing it was her pager. A scrub nurse picked it up.

"MG out of surgery. Went well. On way to the ICU."

"Thank God," Cristina said taking a deep breath. Then all hell broke lose. The machines started beeping, her pulse rate was bottoming out, the stitch broke and blood splattered everywhere. "Oh Jesus!"

"What happened?"

"The stitch blew! What's it look like?" Cristina shouted. "Hang more blood."

"Oh no, she's bleeding far too much," Hunt said.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Cristina asked, throwing a stitch on her heart. "This isn't just from here."

"God, her spleens bleeding too now," Owen said. "We're never going to stop this. Not like this, she's haemorrhaging too much."

"Not helping!" Cristina shouted, still stitching her heart, bleeding far too much. "Oh, come on Arizona, give us a hand here."

"Cristina. Stop," Owen said. Cristina ignored him, continuing to stitch the heart, ignoring the fact that it was no longer beating. "She's gone."

* * *

**By the way, my fanfiction account has been locked against submissions for three days, so I can't update until they lift it. Very annoyed :(**


	8. Chapter 8

Callie sat in the waiting room, holding a sleeping Sofia. She couldn't leave her at home alone, Mark was busy with a bedside vigil over Lexie and Arizona… Well, Arizona was the reason she was sitting in a dark and empty waiting room, holding a one year old who would soon be crying when she woke up. Callie kept stroking her child's hair, praying for some good news to come through to her. No sooner than the thought occurred to her she saw both Owen and Cristina walking towards her.

"How is she?" Callie asked quickly.

"I'm so sorry," Owen said as Cristina couldn't bring herself to look at Callie.

"No…" Callie said. "You can't be serious, please."

"I'm afraid she didn't make it," Owen said. Callie immediately started crying and hugged her daughter even closer, making Sofia wake up and start crying too. Cristina took the baby as Callie folded herself into Owen's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Owen soothed her, all the while looking over her shoulder seeing Cristina rock the baby. He didn't say a word but the look on his face spoke volumes.

* * *

Mark was sitting with Lexie, not speaking, just sitting with each other, simply existing as she slipped in and out of sleep. The door opened and Jackson stood there as they both turned and face him.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Jackson said. "Its Arizona."

"What about her?" Mark asked, gripping Lexie's hand. Jackson stayed silent and Lexie sighed.

"She died didn't she?" Lexie said.

Jackson nodded and Mark stood up. "In surgery," Jackson said. "Yang repaired her heart from the shard of glass which had pierced it, but her spleen and liver were bleeding too much. Her body couldn't take the strain."

"Where's Callie?" Mark asked instantly.

"She wanted to see her. She insisted," Jackson replied.

"I have to go," Mark said to Lexie. She nodded, understanding and he kissed her briefly in parting and then left Lexie's hospital room as she watched him go sadly.

* * *

Mark quietly opened the door to the mortuary, seeing Callie gripping Arizona's hand tightly. He walked behind her with no idea what to say to her. "I know you're there," she said without turning.

"I'd ask how you are but I think that's slightly insensitive," Mark said.

"Just a bit." He sat next to her, watching her stroke her wife's palm.

"Why did she die?" Callie said. "Why? It isn't fair. It doesn't make any sense. She shouldn't have even been in that plane, Karev was supposed to go."

"I know," Mark said.

"This isn't fair." He looked at Callie and saw she wasn't crying but there were streaks on her face where she had been recently. "Lexie?"

"She'll be fine," Mark said shortly. The loss of a hand seemed very minor to the fact that Callie's wife had just died. "Where's Sofia?"

"Cristina's got her, she's fine."

"Okay," Mark said.

"I know I can't stay here," Callie said, facing Mark for the first time since he'd walked in. "But I can't leave her."

"I know," Mark said quietly.

"Oh God Mark!" She burst into tears again and he comforted her, arms tight around her, trying to block out the fact that Arizona's dead body was lying behind them. He'd seen hundreds of dead bodies, but this was a friends lying there. It was very hard to believe. They stayed there, their arms around each other for a countless period of time.

* * *

Cristina held Sofia, trying to avoid Owen's gaze. They were in the chiefs office, trying to absorb the death of one of their own. "Callie wouldn't leave her," Owen said, to try and break the silence.

"Stop looking at me like that," Cristina said. "This changes nothing. I'm living up to my godmother duties, that's all."

"I don't want to fight," Owen said in a tired sort of voice. Cristina nodded, recognising that tonight was not the time for a battle between the two of them.

"Hang on a second, can you take her?" Cristina said handing the baby to Owen. She'd seen Alex walking past his office and wondered if anyone had bothered to tell him that his mentor and friend had died.

"Hey, Alex!" Cristina called.

"Oh, hey," he said stopping and turning around. "Where is everyone? I can't get any news at all, nothings left on the OR board and I can't find anyone to give me an update."

"Alex…"

"Lexie's lost her right hand, her career is over. I have no idea about Mer or Robbins."

"Alex…"

"Mer didn't look good. Where's Derek? He'll know what's happened to her.

"ALEX!"

"What?" he asked, his monologue interrupted by Cristina screaming his name.

"Its Arizona," she said. "She… died."

"No…" Alex said. "Oh don't tell me that."

"I'm sorry," Cristina said. There was a long period of silence when neither spoke as Alex was absorbing the devastating news.

"She's… she made me someone in the first place. She helped me become a surgeon. You're telling me she's dead?"

Cristina reached up and put her hand on Alex's shoulder. He shrugged her off, and she wasn't that surprised. "Leave it Yang," he said harshly before turning and going out of sight. Cristina sighed but knew he'd want to be alone to take in what she had told him. Turning back to Owens office she saw him watching her, still holding Sofia. She decided to go back in there, with her husband and Callie's daughter, wondering how much more awkward this could get.

* * *

Derek was rubbing Meredith's hand, begging for her to wake up. He had called the babysitter and Zola was fine. Apart from that he'd been waiting for her to open her eyes ever since she'd come out of surgery. Both of her legs were in plaster, her fibulas shattered, her stomach had been stitched back up, so too her spleen and she had a fractured rib too. Luckily both of her hands and arms were fine, which after what happened to Lexie, could not be appreciated enough.

"Am I alive?" Derek looked up and saw that her eyes were still closed but her breathing had changed rhythm so she was awake.

"Yes," Derek said. "You are alive."

"I thought so," she whispered, eyes flicking open. "Its too much pain for heaven and not quite bad enough for hell."

"God I'm glad you're awake," Derek said, smiling at her.

"Me too," she agreed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Zola?"

"Asleep like an angel," Derek said. "She's looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Good," Meredith said. "I need sleep."

"Its okay," Derek said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay." She shifted slightly and closed her eyes once more. Derek squeezed her hand and then allowed his eyes to close like his wife's. He could no longer stay awake, but he wasn't leaving her.

* * *

**I think this fic is coming to an end now. At least one chapter left but if anyone wants to read anything in particular leave a review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't want to run on and on with this fic, so I'm finishing it with the funeral. This was only ever meant to be a retelling of S8 I don't want to slip into S9 territory. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites for my first detailed foray into Grey's fanfiction.**

* * *

Owen fixed his tie and looked across the bedroom to see Cristina finishing her hair. The fact that they were both dressed in black told its own story about what day today was. Cristina sighed as she tied her hair out of her face. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt relief as she relaxed under his touch.

"I'm sorry."

She turned and looked at him seriously. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"Today isn't about us," she said, changing the subject. "We have to say goodbye to Arizona."

"I know." In silence they turned to leave their apartment and go to the funeral.

* * *

In the graveyard, as the coffin was lowered into the earth the sun shone more brightly than it had all year. Callie had cried herself out and was holding Sofia tightly, the little girl smiling as she didn't understand the seriousness of the occasion. Callie had dressed her daughter in a beautiful yellow dress, one Arizona had picked for her that she looked gorgeous in. Sofia was the only bright spot in a sea of black. The words of the minister were a distant blur to everyone, lost in their own thoughts.

Meredith was in a wheelchair. As both of her legs were broken and now in plaster she couldn't walk, but she didn't want to miss the funeral and had insisted. Derek stood behind her, occasionally catching his wife's eye before they turned their attention back to the coffin. Alex stood alone, very close to the grave thinking hard. He was now going to stay in Seattle. He'd been offered Arizona's old job, head of the paediatric wing and it was too good an opportunity to turn down. So even though he felt like a heartless bastard, he'd had to take it. He'd asked Callie first but she seemed so caught up in her internal grief that things like work seemed to matter very little to her.

Cristina and Owen stood next to each other. It took a few minutes but she reached for his hand tentatively. He opened his fist and took her fingers in his firmly, without looking at each other. Lexie stood up straight, her head on Mark's shoulder, the pair of them just behind Callie. He wanted to be there for his best friend. Lexie felt his hand on the small of her back and she smiled at him. Brushing her hair out of her face her new engagement ring caught the light, sparkling in the June sunshine, so unusual for Seattle at any time of the year. She mouthed "I love you," to him. He smiled and did the same, before they focused on the sadness of the occasion. They had the whole future together to be happy.


End file.
